<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chess of Hearts by ahanawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702514">Chess of Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahanawrites/pseuds/ahanawrites'>ahanawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahanawrites/pseuds/ahanawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock plays the game of chess and wins but Irene has her moves hidden in heart of stone. Sherlock's transition from mind palace to heart palace wifth him being the captive of his deady queen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irene Adler &amp; Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chess of Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock watched Irene as she gathered her hair and secured it with a pen, her profile was beautiful as she had her hands raised and was standing facing the window.<br/>Sherlock wanted to hug her, to kiss her beautiful neck but he refused to succumb to his inner desire and simply chose to focus on his breathing to slow down which was quickening at an alarming rate.</p>
<p><br/>"Are you done admiring?", Irene said with a teasing voice</p>
<p><br/>"I wasn't to begin with and what you want cannot happen".</p>
<p><br/>"Do you mean about the papers or you,me and bed"</p>
<p><br/>"Stop being sleazy irene and both cannot happen, though I was primarily stating about the papers, those papers can change the whole Britain and god forbid me if I help you claiming them"</p>
<p><br/>"Help?", Irene retorted sharply</p>
<p><br/>"Assist", Sherlock said rolling his eyes," And did you gather just that "help" or my whole point"</p>
<p><br/>"Point about what darling", Irene questioned innocently, she wanted to ruffle some more feathers of sherlock but he looked like he was about to combust.</p>
<p><br/>"Miss Adler, for once will you stop playing games with words and focus?"</p>
<p><br/>"Are you asking nicely?"</p>
<p><br/>"I am"</p>
<p><br/>"Okay then, listen carefully Mr Holmes, you don't need to be my knight in shining armour as I have already acquired the said papers and gathered the information I need about Mr Argdin and currently I am going to attend the gala to woo him or something to that decree"</p>
<p>"So what do you need me for?"</p>
<p><br/>"I need you to accompany me and learn what I am doing so that we can play a game"</p>
<p><br/>"A game?, Miss Adler are you that bored that you blew you cover, gathered the papers that can once again bring Britain to its knees, decided to woo a government official or something to that decree and bring along a famous detective who can possibly ruin your whole plan in seconds and put you to mercy?"</p>
<p><br/>"Yes", Irene grinned maliciously.</p>
<p><br/>"It could be a wrong game"</p>
<p><br/>"We will see about that Mr Holmes, now go and change to the tuxedo I have delivered at your place and meet me exactly in an hour, we have lots of work to do"</p>
<p><br/>Sherlock smirked and with one last view came to Baker street, he smiled thinking the risks and the rush the game would bring especially when irene was involved, she had changed considerably after he rescued her, even changed her whole demeanor but she was unable to change the desire for games and power and how her eyes crinkled at the prospect of bringing men and nations down on their knees.</p>
<p><br/>She still had the knack of extravagant parties and events where she could hunt and tear down her prey and sherlock still loved her for it, though he would never admit it himself. He would assure himself again and again that he was in love with the mental stimulation irene brought with her but somewhere deep down it made him wonder why she was still prancing around naked in his mind palace when he had already seen her countless times in clothes.</p>
<p><br/>John would always smile conspiringly whenever Irene was mentioned and mycroft would simply crinkle his nose with disgust at the mention of The Woman, but sherlock saw a light of admiration in mycroft for Irene, mycroft disliked irene but was greatly impressed by her. Sherlock wondered what the night at the gala would bring for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>